One More Chance
by shinee2007
Summary: "He was the only light, God; our only light. His acceptance was all we needed. His smile, nod of approval… Every gesture, action, and thoughts were for our sake and never his. We know that someone like him will never be born again…" he pounded his fist on the ground. "If only I was able to see through his fake smile… fake reassurance… He must have been so scared…"
1. Prologue

**Hi~ This is shinee2007! **

**I really don't know how many people still follow this fandom (I know I really don't... GUILTY!) **

**I've been following Naruto fanfics (you'll see if you see my favorite story list lol)**

**But I've been having this idea prodding in my head and I just HAD to write it.**

**Yea yea, blah blah blah **

**I'll get on this story now!**

**So... Enjoy~**

* * *

A man stood on top of a cliff. He stood rigid. One would think he would be freezing with all the rain, but he did nothing. Absolutely nothing, until his tearful eyes stared at the dark grey clouds. He shouted at the sky, "You are cruel, God! You are cruel! Why… Why?! He was a good man… He wanted nothing but peace… He had so much to do down here! Why have you make him go back to your side soon? Why didn't you let him stay in this dark world for a little bit more?"

He trailed off and dropped to his knees, his knuckles pale white from gripping the dirt too hard. Tears fell freely unto the knuckles and he whispered, "He was the only light, God; _our_ only light. His acceptance was all we needed. His smile, nod of approval… Every gesture, action, and thoughts were for our sake and never his. We know that someone like him will never be born again…" he pounded his fist on the ground. "If only I was able to see through his fake smile… fake reassurance… He must have been so scared…"

"God! Give me a second chance! Let me make up for my mistakes! Please…" the man shouted once again. "One more chance…"

In the sky, God closed his eyes in distress. He knew that He should not mess with the time flow, but the man that he loved with bottom of His heart was heartbroken and there wouldn't be anything to cure the broken heart. God opened His eyes and stared at the man below with pity. Then, He made the decision.

The ground rumbled and the sea crashed against the cliff violently. The man looked up at the sky questioningly, wondering if God was answering his distress.

**"****My child, Lambo, I know that the events caused you misery and pain. It breaks my heart for me to see you crying." **God's voice resonated from all over the place and the man, now identified as Lambo, stood up immediately.

"Please give me a second chance! One more chance to save _him_! Please!"

**"****Very well; I will give you one more chance and that is it." **

"Thank you, God! Thank you!"

**"****However, you must never let anyone know that you are from the future. You will not speak a word about this or the future. If you do, you will be sent back to this world and never have another chance."**

"Of course!" Lambo said in a confident voice. "I will keep your condition in mind at all times!"

God nodded in approval.

Lambo suddenly felt hazy but tried his very best to stay awake. After a minute or so, he gave into the sleepiness and welcomed the world of darkness.

* * *

**I hope you will look forward to the next chapter...  
**

**Please leave a review! Ummm and I haven't really followed the fanfics about KHR that much recently so... if this sounds really familiar or reminds you of another story, please tell me! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters in this story. Not now, not ever. **

**Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! Anchan here! **

**Haha... I didn't post this for a while, huh?**

**I had this chapter all typed up then... Haha! **

**Enjoy! *runs away***

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"It's a healthy boy!" an unfamiliar voice yelled out and the whole room was filled with cheers and clapping." Lambo squinted at the bright light and tried to speak, only to find out that he could only gurgle. _Ew…_ Confused, his eyes started to tear up until the water broke and his wail penetrated the cheering.

Not knowing what to do everyone in the room panicked.

"What do we do now?! Young master is crying!"

"Pacifer!"

"No, that's for teeth training! Bring milk!"

"He's not ready for milk yet, you idiot!"

"His diaper must be wet!"

"Stupid! He was just born! He's not wearing diapers yet!"

"What do we do?!"

The woman on the bed just sighed and said, "Bring my baby to me, please." Without arguing, the man who was holding him handed him to the woman. When Lambo felt a warm embrace and heard a whisper, "It's okay, Lambo. Mommy is here… Mommy is here", he gradually ceased crying.

What was going on? Why was he a baby and why was his mom alive again? Did that mean he could change the future, as in his mom's future as well?! Lambo unconsciously grinned and let out a happy gurgle. Well, that's that and now he just had to sit back and relax until he was five and go to _him_ and prevent all the bad things from happening!

* * *

**1 day later**

Oh boy, this was going to suck. Lambo didn't know being a baby again meant he couldn't do _anything_! He couldn't go to bathroom by himself and he couldn't even feed himself anymore! That meant no candy until he could walk (since he could just steal candies whenever he wanted, though he had to be discreet about it) or until he could talk! He grumbled in his head, 'I swear, my first word is going to be 'candy', not 'mama' or 'papa'. God, I need sweet things now!'

The worst thing was that he had the fifteen year old brain, so he was aware of the women's private parts. He has to suck from his mom's breast every few hours! _Ew, ew, double ew_. At least babies didn't fully comprehend how this act should be at least PG 20! Well, if people did that at age of 20, they would be called perverts, but still! How was he different from those guys?

Anyway, he can do nothing until he can train to feed himself… Oh god, how was he going to do this? Living as a baby was going to suck, wasn't it?

…Did this mean that he was a pervert just like that stupid Shamal?

NO!

Lambo shivered just by thinking that horrible thought. He wouldn't stoop that low! This was his mother he was getting breast fed by! It was his mother… his mother…

* * *

**A week later**

Did God really hate him that much, or did he just jinx himself with him thinking that a week ago? Here he was, right in front of his wet nurse's breast, about to be fudging breast fed. Now, this was a completely new stranger! Why was he in front of a stranger, getting food from them? He just fudging jinxed himself thinking that it would be only his mother that would feed him… Of course he had wet nurses… He was the heir to Bovino Family, as of now, until he became Tsuna's lightning guardian.

Oh god, did that mean he had to get his food from this ho- uhhh stranger? Lambo got tear eyed and struggled against the firm grip from his wet nurse. He cried and cried, refusing to be breast fed by the stranger, until his mom came inside the room. His mom had no choice but to get the wet nurse out and feed Lambo herself, much to his delight.

"It's so strange," his mom said as she tilted her head. "Why won't Lambo accept getting breastfed by people other than me? I mean, it's not like he knows getting breastfed by another woman other than your own mom is wrong."

Lambo became tremendously nervous on how right his mom was. Was his mom a psychic or something?

Oh… crap nugget… If a psychic or illusionist goes through his head, he is screwed and will be named as a pervert forever! He would have to be extra careful around anyone with Mist flame or this situation being plain wrong will be last of his worries.

* * *

**Few months later**

"Aggh ta gah u aghate" Lambo tried to speak in a sentence but his mind and body would not cooperate. "ca!" He tried to say 'candy' with fail.

"Ka?" his mom and dad stared at him.

"Oh my gosh! I think Lambo is trying to say something!" his mom said excitedly.

"Isn't it too early for him to develop his vocal cord or whatever that thing is called, though dear?" Lambo's dad asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"di!" Lambo mentally kicked himself as he failed miserably. Why couldn't he say it already? "an!"

"Di? An? What do you think he's trying to say?" his mom tapped her chin, trying to figure out what Lambo wanted to say.

"Ca! An! Di!" Lambo clapped with his tiny hands and gurgled. Mentally, he pat himself on the head at his accomplishment.

"Ca… an… di…?" his mom said it very slowly, not understanding what he just said.

"Candy? Don't babies normally say 'papa' or 'mama' as their first word?" his dad bellowed out laughing at the word.

Lambo's mom glared at her husband and sharply asked, "Did you teach him that word, dear? I know how much you _love_ candies."

"N-n-n-no! I swear I didn't even utter that word in front of him!"

Lambo looked taken back at his parent's interaction. All his life, he thought his dad was the dominating one in his family. Huh, women sure are scary, so can't really blame his dad, could he?

"You're sleeping on the couch until you tell me who taught _my_ child that wretched word! Oh my gosh, if he gets addicted to candy like you, I swear, we won't be having any more babies because of an 'unfortunate' accident with your reproductive system!" Lambo's mom stormed off with her child in her arms.

Over his mom's shoulder, he saw his dad cringing and reaching out for his reproductive system.

Lambo stared at his mom's furious face. Did that mean he won't be having a sibling that he always wanted, because he already was addicted to candy? 'Poor dad…' Lambo cringed at his mom's words that repeated in his head over and over again and he unconsciously reached for _his_ reproductive system. Ouch.

* * *

**One year later **

Lambo's dad was still sleeping on the couch because he never did find out who taught Lambo the word 'candy'. That mystery was a problem that could never be solved. The boss ordered, pleaded, and even went on his knees dramatically, trying to find out who did it, with no avail.

Through this, Lambo felt no guilt because it wasn't _his_ fault he was frustrated with all the baby food and that kind of shiz. He was deprived of sugar for goodness sake! At least… his dad's reproductive system was safe!

…For now.

He didn't know how serious his mom was a year ago about those words and he didn't really want to find out, so he secretly got candies from the candy storage room that was not that secretly hidden since _he _of all people found the place. Too bad his dad really didn't like grape candy, but at least chocolate and other sweet, sugary, heavenly – uh, yeah. At least those things were there!

He was almost one and a **half **(you can't forget that half) years old, so he thought, 'Hey, since I'm old enough, I can handle guns!'

…Big mistake.

He was caught by his mom that gave him few spanks and grounded him for his life! (It was only few days, but hey, few days feels like a whole year when you're a baby!) Anyway, well, he'll have to find a place where he knows his mom won't find him and try to handle guns again.

Was that a good idea? Well, half of his mind says that it's a bad idea while the other half says that it's a terrible idea… So… he came to the conclusion of carrying out his plan of playing with guns! Yep. He had best ideas in the world.

* * *

**Haha... I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Lambo would have been the main character. **

**FYI: I am not obessed with Lambo. I am just dedicated ;)**

**Please review~ I would love to know how you feel about this story!**


End file.
